Friendship is Forever
by FlameShadow
Summary: Battle Royale is at its height in Japan. Yet another class is chosen to play the government's sick game. But, when they let HER sign up, they never counted on her to bring them down with their own system. This time, justice will be served.


**This is my first battle royale fic, so please review and tell me what you think! **

**I don't own BR, but i wish that i had come up with it, anyway...enjoy! **

**First Chapter**

**When Hikari Sudo (Girl #14) opened her eyes, she realized that she was no longer on the bus. Instead of being at the National Museum, she was on the floor of a rather small classroom-type room surrounded by her classmates; most of whom were still asleep. She felt rather dizzy as she slid her hand blindly on the coarse dark brown rug, searching for the duffle bag that she had brought with her.**

**"Hika-san, you're awake?" Hikari turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Though the room wasn't lit, she could make out the silhouette of Tatsuya Minori (Boy #11). He was sitting up only a few feet away from her.**

**Hikari nodded. "Where are we?" she asked, stifling a yawn.**

**Shrugging his shoulders, Tatsuya replied "I don't know."**

**Several more people were beginning to awaken and most, as Hikari had done, looked around in bewilderment. "Hika…?" her name was spoken barely audibly but Hikari turned around immediately to look her best friend, Yae Kiritaka (Girl #9). Yae was still laying down supporting her head on her arm. Beneath Yae's now wrinkled white shirt which had slightly slid up her torso, Hikari saw something that she hadn't noticed earlier. Around her neck, Yae wore a metallic collar. Immediately, Hikari's hand flew up to her own neck.**

**"What is this?" she asked softly as she ran her hand across its smooth surface. Several people asked the same question amongst themselves as more and more of the students began to awaken. More or less the same questions circulated the room.**

**"Where are we?"**

**"What is this?"**

**"What's going on?"**

* * *

**As if on cue, the door at the front of the room opened and in walked a well-dressed woman followed by several machine gun armed troops. Yae nervously grabbed Hikari's hand as she sat up slowly, pulling her shirt down as she did. A third girl, Juri Takamori (Girl #1), pushed herself slightly closer to Yae and Hikari. All three were on the school's track team, which Juri was the captain of; and all three were close friends. "What the hell?" she whispered softly. Hikari didn't look at her but shook her head nervously. If the students had been uneasy before; the machine gun armed guards didn't help. **

**"Good Morning class!" the woman announced cheerfully. "It is morning you know; 2:15 in the morning to be exact!" A group of boys in the back snickered. Hikari stole a glance at them and rolled her eyes. It figured that those idiots would; Takai Sugikawa (Boy #14), Yoshimitsu Suzuno (Boy #19), and Hiroshi Miyamara (Boy #18). The woman's eyes narrowed. "You think that something is funny, boys?" she asked, taking a few stern steps towards them. A guard followed her. The three stopped laughing and once again the friendly smile returned to the woman's face. "As I was saying, I am Kashida-sensei and I will be in charge of this class for a few days; three days to be exact." She paused to glance around the room.**

**"Yae, are you ok?" Yae felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and placed her hand over her boyfriend's as she nodded lightly. Yuuki Akaike (Boy #6) was arbitrarily agreed on as being one of the best looking boys in the class, but as he had been dating Yae for the past year; most of the other girls had simply given up on any semblance of a chance with him. Feeling his hand under hers made her realize how cold she had been and it wasn't from the room as the room was unusually warm. **

**"Do any of you know why you are here?" Kashida-sensei continued. Several students looked at each other, others simply shrugged. One raised his hand. It was Seita Shitaro (Boy #5); the official nerd of the class. "Yes?" Kashida-sensei tapped her foot quietly on the carpet as she waited for his response.**

**Seita swallowed hard before he spoke. "This is…I think that this is the…Battle  
Royale Act." The last part of what he said, he had only whispered but the people sitting next to him turned to stare at him, horrified. That couldn't be right. The kid was just overly paranoid. **

**Suguru Iwako spoke up almost immediately after Seita had finished. He had heard the last portion very clearly. "That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed. The three students sitting next to him, Yasuo Hachimura (Boy #8), Kayato Niro (Boy #9), and Fuyumi Hoshino (Girl #7) nodded their agreement. That was certainly the most ridiculous thing that anyone could have possibly come up with. **

**Yet Kashida-sensei only nodded; a look of pleasant surprise on her rather attractive face. "Quite right!" she said quite loudly, making sure that everyone heard right.**

**"What's that?" one of the girls, Shizue Sakino (Girl #18) called out. Her friends who sat around her stared at her wide-eyed. Surely she had heard of the act. Everyone had heard of Battle Royale. But hearing and believing were two very different things. **

**"It's quite simple!" Kashida-sensei told her. "You all kill each other until there is no one left. The one survivor gets to go home. In order to kill each other, you may do whatever you like but a kit of sorts containing a weapon will be given to you before you leave this room!" **

**Yae's eyed opened wide as what she had just been told slowly sunk in. She turned to look at Yuuki whose expression didn't change from the calm demeanor that he usually wore. He simply squeezed her shoulder reassuringly; but there was nothing that he, that anyone could do, to reassure anyone. They had just been told that only person would leave the island alive. Hikari's grip on her friend's hand tightened and Juri instinctively wrapped her arms around her knees. Even the three boys that had been joking earlier didn't have a snide remark to that. **

**"W-What do you mean?" a soft voice came from the back of the room belonging to Rika Fuyoda (Girl #2). Yae and Hikari immediately turned to face their friend. Beneath her glasses, her frightened eyes were opened wide. "W-What do you mean kill each other?" she repeated, her voice becoming a barely audible squeak.**

**"It's simple enough!" Kashida-sensei replied coolly. "The sole survivor gets to go home. The rest of you will be dead. There is only one winner. That is how this game works!"**

**"What about our parents?" another one of the girls, Kimiko Mitsukoi, asked in her usual stuck up voice. From her tone, one would never guess that she was in the least bit aware of where she was. **

**"They have already been notified of your participation in the program, so there is no need for you to worry!" Kashida-sensei told them. "Now, if there are no more questions, may I continue?" There were no more questions. "Now about the collars that you are all wearing around your necks; these are simple tracking devices. They monitor your pulse and tell us where you are, but there is an extra catch to them." Everyone waited. "If you try to pull them off, they explode. That will kill you instantly so I don't suggest that you try it. Next…there is the need to discuss the bags that you will all be receiving." She pointed to a shelf containing several black bags. Many of the students had not noticed them earlier. Hikari had actually been wondering about them ever since she awoke. She noticed everything. It was very hard to get anything past her. "Each one contains water, some food, a map, a pen, a compass, a flashlight, and a randomly selected weapon. Everyone's weapon is different! Any questions up until now?"**

**"Can we take our stuff too?" It was Kimiko again. Juri and Hikari glanced at each other in disbelief. Yae was too stunned for anything to register in her head. It was debatable whether or not she had even heard Kimiko's question. **

**Kashida-sensei nodded. "Yes, you may take any belongings that you brought with you; after all, we want to make this stay as pleasant as possible for all of you." Seeing as there were no more questions, Kashida-sensei continued. "Now, your maps are divided in squares. These are zones. Four times each day, I will announce zones that have become danger zones. If you are in these zones, you should leave because otherwise, the waves that will be in that area will cause your collars to explode just as if you tried to take them off!" The students just stared at her. They had nothing to say that. Most looked petrified. Kimiko, for some reason, didn't seem too worried. In fact, she seemed more annoyed at having to sit on the floor and the fact that her nail polish was starting to peel off. "If no one dies in 24 hours, all of the collars automatically explode. Otherwise, the time limit is three days. If there is no winner within three days, everyone loses. Now, each of you will be called out one by one and given one of the bags. You may stay around this area for up to ten minutes after the last person leaves to regroup and such if you would like. After that, this is the first danger zone that I am announcing now!" **

**"You guys!" Hikari whispered fiercely to Yae and Juri. "We stay together right?" Juri nodded promptly as did Yae and Yuuki. "Tatsuya-kun?" Hikari asked hopefully. He nodded.**

**"Agreed." Most of the others turned to their friends as well. Hikari nodded in understanding. This was the worst possible type of game in which to make alliances, but being alone was just as bad. The decision was almost impossible. But, now something, or rather someone caught her eye who she hadn't noticed before. Not only had she not noticed the girl before, she also didn't recognize her in the least. That girl didn't go to their school. **

**"Who's that?" she whispered to Juri as she motioned with her head. Juri stole a glance but only ended up shaking her head, just as bemused as Hikari was. The girl was sitting atop one of the desks in the back of the room, staring out of the window. No emotion showed on her clearly non-Asian face. **

**"It begins now!" Kashida-sensei's voice interrupted Hikari's thoughts and she immediately turned her attention back towards the woman. "First Boy, Jiro Eki!" she called the name loudly and watched as one of the boys in the back stood up and walked cautiously towards the front of the room. Jiro had always been a quiet sort who didn't cause any trouble for anyone. He also didn't have many friends. One of the guards shoved a bag into his hands and then he disappeared from view. "First Girl, Juri Takamori!" Kashida-sensei continued. Nodding to Hikari and Yae as a reminder of their promise to meet outside, she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. She then easily caught the bag which the guard threw at her and gave him and then Kashida-sensei a hard stare before she walked out the door. Kashida-sensei simply smiled as she continued down her list. "Second Boy, Kenji Tachibana!" **

**The game had begun and slowly each one of the students was sent outside with only their belongings and one of the black bags that everyone was given. There could only be one survivor. **

**This was Battle Royale.**

**42 students remain.**


End file.
